Urshamusa Rapli
Urshamusa Rapli is a Dunmer and the wise woman of the Ashlander Ahemmusa Camp. Urshamusa is an Initiate of the ways of the wise women. She spends most of her time outside. Urshamusa has recently had dreams about a white guar. The Nerevarine assisted her in finding this distinct animal. Quests Dreams of a White Guar Urshamusa Rapli's tribe is suffering from an illness. She can not help them, but she has had visions about a white guar she believes is sent by the gods to help the tribe. She sends the Nerevarine to find that guar and bring the remedy to her. The white guar leads them to the corps of Ashamanu, who carries the Amulet of Ashamanu. Equipment *Common Robe *Common Shoes Dialogue ;Dreams of a White Guar "Stranger, I believe you are the one I have seen in my '''dreams and visions'."'' :dreams and visions "The past seven nights, I have had dreams of a '''White Guar'. I know this to be an animal sent by the gods to help my tribe. We have been suffering greatly from disease, and none of my magic will cure the ailment. Find this White Guar for us, stranger. Let it lead you to a new hope for my people."'' ::"I'm sorry. I cannot help you." "No? Never fight against fate, child. But, we each must choose our own path." ::"I will try and find the white guar." "I knew you were the one. Go now. I am certain this animal will appear for you. In my vision, I saw it where the path was forked, where the rocks grow from the earth like fingers on a hand." :::dreams and visions "The white guar must be found." :::white guar "I saw the white guar in my visions. It must be found." If approached again: "Tell me what you have found, you who have seen in my visions. Have you found the '''white guar'?"'' : "You have seen it? Did you not follow it? You must follow the white guar." If the Amulet of Ashamanu was found without following the guar: "Tell me what you have found, you who have seen in my visions. Have you found the '''white guar'?"'' :white guar "I have seen your journey in a vision. Although you did not follow the white guar, it seems the gods have led you to where you were needed. In my vision, I saw you were led to the corpse of Ashamanu. She was a healer many, many years ago. She gave her own life to save the lives of others. It is said that she will give her life again and again, so that our people may live through her sacrifice. You have witnessed a miracle, my child; you now hold the '''Amulet of Ashamanu'."'' ::Amulet of Ashamanu "Thank you, child. This amulet will be the salvation of my people. Take this in return. It is a shield of legends among my people, the Shield of the Undaunted. Use it, and you will feel the strength return to weary limbs. Travel well, friend." :::Amulet of Ashamanu "Thank you again. I will use it to cure my people." :::dreams and visions "My visions have left me, . I dream now only of the time when my tribe will be healthy." After following the guar and returning with the Amulet of Ashamanu: "Tell me what you have found, you who have seen in my visions. Have you found the '''white guar'?"'' :white guar "I have seen your journey in a vision. I know what the white guar led you to, and I know who she was. In my vision, I saw you were led to the corpse of Ashamanu. She was a healer many, many years ago. She gave her own life to save the lives of others. It is said that she will give her life again and again, so that others may live through her sacrifice. You have witnessed a miracle, my child; you now hold the '''Amulet of Ashamanu'."'' ::Amulet of Ashamanu "Thank you, child. This amulet will be the salvation of my people. Take this in return. It is a shield of legends among my people, the Shield of the Undaunted. Use it, and you will feel the strength return to weary limbs. Travel well, friend." :::Amulet of Ashamanu "Thank you again. I will use it to cure my people." :::dreams and visions "My visions have left me, . I dream now only of the time when my tribe will be healthy." Appearances * de:Urshamusa Rapli Category:Morrowind: Ahemmusa Camp Characters Category:Morrowind: Ahemmusa Tribe Members